


Loki and the Mermaid

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Marvel mermaid loki
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	Loki and the Mermaid

Besides Loki, Thor has reached new levels of power. He survived floating in space, the blast of a star, and was able to put an ax into Thanos with one blow even while he was wielding the full power of the infinity gauntlet. This is all very important Furthermore, Russos made a point to show that Thanos is not all powerful in multiple scenes, from his besting by Spiderman, solid uppercuts by CA on Wakanda, to his emotional instability. He is a Titan - not a god (there’s another hint for you).  
When Loki reasserts his status as the god of mischief to Thanos, he is foreshadowing what he’s planning. He will step aside and let Thanos collect the stones, doing the dirty work, while letting his brother do the heavy lifting to defeat him. I predict that at the right time, Loki will re-emerge and seize the opportunity to take the gauntlet, perhaps disguising himself as one of the Avengers taking the gauntlet for safekeeping. Of course, Loki doesn’t have the desire to kill everyone, only to wield power, so his possession of the stones will be less of an immediate issue for the Avengers which may play out in future.

Loki wasn’t killed by thanos, the trickster was way to crafty for that. Instead he only gave the illusion. Wounded, and exhausted maybe, but dead....no. He was able to somehow make his way back to earth. Landing with a thud on the banks of the bayou, the asgaurden laid their in pain. Bruised but not broken. Hearin a splash from the water, he slowly lifted his head towards the noise.

Eva watched in almost horror as a man fell from the sky and landed hard in the brush off the banks of the bayou. She had been swimming for a while to clear her mind. She for sure figured the man dead but when she heard the noise of him alive, her tail flicked in surprise.  
“Hello? Sir?” She slowly swam towards him. Eva didnt like humans or other and did her best to keep her distance, but she was not cold hearted. He was clearly hurt.

She swam closer to she the man glancing at her. How on earth was be still alive after that fall?

Loki did his best to sit up, but was unable. He needed to play it cool, this woman could be useful. When he noticed her tail flick above the water, he knew she was not human. A creature of the water perhaps.  
“Evening dear...” his word soft.  
“Can you please inform me of where I have landed?” He wasn’t sure where he was.

Eva tilted her head as she slid half way onto the bank to check him out. He didnt smell human, so it was a reason for him surviving. “New Orleans. Where did you come from?” She looked over his injuries from the bank.

With all his might he say up. Holding his side he sighed deeply. “Earth correct?” He made she this New Orleans was on earth. Eva nodded bit still kept her distracted. Some beings were dangerous.  
“I am from Asguard, A destroyed home from the stars.” He glanced out over the water and then down at her. “You live in this body of water?” He straighten his hair a bit. Eva shook her head. “No, my home is just up the way....come let me help you.” She shifts into her human form and exits the water. Loki looked away from her nudity. “Oh, I apologize. My tail shifts to legs, but unfortunately not to clothes.” Eva stood behind the tall reeds. Loki removed his jacket, grunting in pain. “It is alright, I just need a place to heal properly and I will be out of your way.” He handed her his long leather jacket and she reached out to take it. She rung out her wet hair, wrapped it in a bun, and put the jacket on. It was not to much bigger than her, but it was long and dragged. She then held out her hand and helped him up. She placed his arm around her shoulders and began to lead him to her home.

Loki wobbled on the side of her as he walked with her to her home. The house was small but a sight for sore eyes. Eva helped him up the stairs and inside. “Do you always take strangers in like this?” He chuckled. Eva smiled warmly. “No, not always, but you seem pretty beaten up and well, I couldn’t have you dying in my swamp.” She chuckled as she laid him on the small couch. She went to change as loki looked around the place.

Evangeline came back, healed him and prepared him some food. The two talked for hours learning from each other.

Eventually, Loki integrates himself in her business as an advisor, helping build her company to greatness all the whole collecting his own army. His own intentions on building his own empire is on his mind as he bides his time waiting for the avengers to defeat thanos. She knows he is tricksy, but she uses him just as much as he uses her. He has power and in sight to things. My goal is for loki to taint her and pull her towards the dark side he often walks. “Are you going to allow him to speak to you that way?” Loki inquired as he stood beside eva in the hallway of a banquet party. They were their trying to sign new contracts with new clients. A snarky vampire had made a few comments towards the mermaid, so she excused her self. Loki knew she was never going to succeed if she allowed others to speak to her in such a manner. If she succeeded so did he. He wanted to shape and mold her so that when he eventually ruled, she would have a army of her men to serve him.

The trickster shifted into the shape of her father. “What would your father say about this?” He asked. “He thought you to be cut throat and dominate. To out smart and out rule the client or competition, or....” he then shifted into that human she told him about. It was her soft side he wanted to weed out.

“Or do you wish to wither and die? To go run iff and play house?” He made a smirk as he kept his eyes on her.

Eva was conflicted. She just wanted to run back to her bayou home and be alone. Anytime an issue came up, she would run to avoid it.  
Loki was craft and smart, but he knew how to push her buttons. When he changed into ber father, she was a bit flustered, but when he brought don into this, she grew enraged. Don was part of her past she wanted to forget. She failed that human and left him on that train knowing they could never be together.

In rage, she cocked back and punched him square in the mouth. It cause the male to come out of his shimmer and hit the wall behind him.  
“Don’t you ever bring him into this.” She scolded loki.

He stumble back and hit the wall. She had a mean right hook, almost like his brother. His tounge caught the crimson blood before it could fall from his lip. “Touchy I see, why don’t you bring that fight to your company, then maybe the others wouldn’t walk all over you.” He grinned wickedly as he coukd see her become more infuriated.  
Her sea green glass eye glowed a bit to match his blue hues as his words cut at her. She turned on her heels and made her way back into the ball room. She walked with purpose, anger, and determination. Part of Loki’s words were true, she didn’t deserve to be talked doen like that. Grabbing a glass of champagne off the a serving tray and made ber way through the small crowd. When she reached the spoiled vampire, she tossed the liquid in his face.  
A few people gasped and he bared his fangs.

“Never will you speak of me or my family in such a manner ever again! We merfolk are a proud race and my father built this company with his bare hands. He wasn’t just handed it over like some pompous brat.” She growled.

Her eyes glaring at the male with rage. “I have shown you respect and you disrespect me?! What kind of operation do you run? Dire van lance, the bastard of villa hights? You family has stained this country far more than ours, we deal in coin and goods while you delt in blood and betrayal. The next time our name comes oht of your mouth and it is foul, I will personally drag you into the sun rising beach and swim in your ashes!” She threw the glass down infront of him with force. The shattering shards scattered as she lifted her dress a bit to turn and walk away. Loki stood by the exit grinning ear to ear.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered towards her.  
“I am not a girl neither am I yours. “ she pushed past him and headed towards her car. Loki followed with a wicked grin.


End file.
